Tapaamme jälleen
by 16-Fire-Dragon-16
Summary: Yahiko löytää itsensä keskeltä sotaa Kabuton herättämänä. Hän pääsee hyvin yksinkertaisella - ja tyhmällä - tempulla irti tämän hallinasta ja lähtee etsimään kahta vanhaa, tärkeää ystäväänsä; Nagatoa ja Konania. Suomeksi ihan vain sen takia, ettei englantini riitä vielä näin pitkälle, ja tämä on eräälle ystävälle


Pimeää. Hyvin pimeää.

Eikun hetkinen, ehkäpä olisi valoisenpaa, jos avaisi silmänsä…

Yahiko nousi istumaan hyvin hämmästyneen näköisenä.

Mitä muutakaan voi odottaa mieheltä, joka tajusi juuri heränneensä kuolleista?

Hän yski pari kertaa ja yritti sitten hahmottaa tilannetta jotenkuten. Hän muisti piiskaavan sateen ja Hanzon, sekä shokin Nagaton kasvoilla. Hän muisti juosseensa Nagaton kunaihin, Konanin huudon ja omat sanansa.

Sitten olikin pimennyt.

Ja nyt hän oli, keskellä kesäistä metsää, elossa?

Yahiko tuijotti edessä olevaa puuta shokissa ja yritti ymmärtää oliko se siinä oikeasti, tai oliko _hän_ täällä oikeasti?

Samalla hänen päässään tuntui olevan jotakin vialla. Joku muu tuntui antavan hänelle käskyjä, kertoi että hänen pitäisi mennä taistelemaan.

Mutta Yahiko ei halunnut, hän halusi nähdä Konanin ja Nagaton, tietää olivatko nämä elossa ja ennen kaikkea mitä hittoa oli tapahtunut?

Hän taisteli tuota ääntä, joka käski häntä taistelukentille, vastaan. Yahiko pudisti päätään, sulki silmänsä ja puri huultaan kun mikään ei tuntunut auttavan – ehkä kipu poistaisi äänen hänen päästään.

Kun hän puri huultaan, hän huomasi jotakin metallista olevan alahuulessaan. Itse asiassa jotakin metallista tuntui olevan kaikkialla, sekä hänen naamassaan että vartalossaan!

Hän henkäisi ja kääntyi katsomaan käsiään.

Nähtävästi vain tervehtiäkseen riviä mustia lävistyksiä pitkin kättään.

"Mitä Hel-"

Ennen kuin hän kerkesi ihmetellä asiaa enempää, ääni käski hänen mennä taisteluun entistä voimakkaammin.

"Aaarrggghhhh, Jätä minut rauhaan senkin paisunut, saastainen merimakkara!" Hän kiljui, ja samalla mietti sekunnin että mistähän tuonkin repäisi.

Hän huusi uudelleen ja taipui melkein kaksinkerroin yrittäessään häätää ääntä pois päästään.

"Painu helvettiin!"

Seuraava ajatus - joka ei tosin ollut niin viisas – oli juosta suoraa päin puuta pää edellä. Se karkotti pari lintua lähimmästä puusta, ja hetken kaikki näytti taas pimenevän. Yahiko yski ja naurahti surkeana itselleen. Millainen Shinobi juoksee päin puuta ollessaan jonkinlaisen kirouksen, tai harhan, alaisena?

Hetkinen, ääni oli poissa!

Se tosiaan oli! Ei herran jestas, kai tyhmilläkin ideoilla oli joskus päivänsä. Tosiaan nyt hänen päätänsä jomotti ilkeästi, mutta se oli vain pikkuvaiva kaikkeen tähän verrattuna.

Hän nousi huojuen pystyyn ja kohotti uudelleen kätensä. Lävistyksiä.

_Lävistyksiä_.

Mitä, kuka, miksi, miten ja milloin?

Yahikon käsi tärisi ja hän täytyi vetää syvään henkeä ennen kuin päästi kovan huudon.

Hän nipisti itseään huomatakseen, ettei tämä ollut unta. Sitten hän kosketti korviaan, joissa nähtävästi oli yhä vain lisää lävistyksiä. Yahiko henkäisi ja kuljetti kätensä hitaasti kasvoilleen. Hän hipaisi lävistyksiä alahuulensa alla sekä kuutta muuta nenävarressaan.

"E-eh..?"

Nyt jos koskaan hän tarvitsi peiliä.

Siinä samassa lähellä räjähti.

Yahiko kiljaisi tyttömäisesti – omaksi häpeäkseen – ja hypähti ympäri räjähdystä kohti. Sieltä kuului huutoja ja taistelun ääniä.

Eikö tämä maailma saavuttaisi koskaan rauhaa?

Hän huokaisi ja lähti syöksymään kohti räjähdystä, hypähdellen puusta puuhun. Tosin oltuaan niin kauan liikkumatta, hän melkein tippui, mutta sai hetken päästä tasapainonsa takaisin.

Hypittyään hetken hän näki ison ryhmän ninjoja ja joitakin – kasvi-ihmisiä? Niillä oli vihreä tukka, valkoinen iho ja ne näyttivät tismalleen samalta. Yahiko kohotti toista kulmaansa ja katseli ihmeissään otuksia. Hän käänsi kuitenkin pian katseensa niistä ninjoihin.

Hän kurtisti kulmiaan huomattuaan, ettei heidän otsapannoissaan ollut mitään hänen tuntemaansa kylän tunnusta, vaan niihin oli kirjoitettu _"Ninja". _Yahiko ihmetteli nyt vielä enemmän mitä kaikkea oli ohittanut.

Ja häntä yhä karmaisi ajatus jostakusta laittamassa lävistyksiä ympäri hänen alastonta ruumistaan ollessaan kuolleena. Väristykset kulkivat hänen selkäänsä pitkin ja Yahiko hääti ajatuksen mielestään.

Hänestä ei tuntunut siltä, että olisi voinut liittyä taisteluun, ei todellakaan; Hän oli vielä kankea, hänen päätään jomotti (siitä hän ei voinut syyttää kuin itseään) ja hän ei tiennyt miten muut suhtautuisivat häneen. Niinpä hän päätti katsella sivusta taistelun kulkua.

Ninjat näyttivät pärjäävän melko hyvin, ja ne valkoiset kasvimaiset ihmiset kuolivat ja loput perääntyivät. Ninjat kerääntyivät koolle ja näyttivät tarkastelevan toistensa haavoja.

Yahiko päätti silloin tulla esille. Hän hypähti metsästä pienelle aukiolle, jossa ninjat seisoivat. Hän kompuroi jäykkyytensä takia ja näytti varmaan aika huvittavalta. Yahiko sai lopulta tasapainonsa taas hallintaan ja kääntyi ninjoja kohti,

"Hei, minä, umm, minä en tied-"

Siinä samassa veitsi lennähti aivan hänen päänsä vierestä, repäisten hiukan hänen oikeaa korvaansa. Yahiko hiljeni. Hänen suunsa aukeni hieman ja silmät laajentuivat, hän oli nähtävästi hypännyt juuri keskelle vihollisjoukkoja.

"Se-sehän on Pain!" Kiljaisi yksi ninjoista.

Pain?

"Te.. Te olette erehtyneet, minä olen Yahi-"

"Helvetti, Se on hän! Tuhosi Konohan kokonaan! Se saasta on kutsunut hänetkin takaisin!"

Tuhosi Konohan kokonaan? Hän?

Mutta hänhän oli ollut kuollut..

Yahiko ei jäänyt sen pidempään juttelemaan heidän kanssaan, vaan pinkaisi juoksuun takaisin metsään.

'_..kutsunut hänetkin takaisin!'_

Kuka ja miten? Ja miksi?

Se vaivasi nuorta miestä paljon, mutta Yahiko jatkoi matkaansa. Hän juoksi niin pitkään kunnes kuu loisti kirkkaana taivaalta.

Eikä juokseminen ollut vienyt häntä yhtään tutumpiin maisemiin, hän ei varmasti ollut lähelläkään Amegakurea.

Yahiko pysähtyi erään suuren tammen juurelle ja huokaisi syvään. Hän ei tiennyt, tarvitsiko unta vai ei, mutta miettimisrauhaa kylläkin. Hän katseli öiselle taivaalle, ja toivoi koko sydämestään löytävänsä Nagaton ja Konanin.


End file.
